In the Arms of a Goddess
by Katen Kagutsuchi
Summary: Yoruichi and Soifon spend some quality time together on a rainy day; tea, music, dancing, and a little fun later on. Don't get your hopes up too high, but this a little preview into a story i MIGHT be publishing later on. But until then enjoy. WARNING, title may change soon!


_**I can only hope this one shot is as good as my last. This was something I just felt i needed to put out there, you know. If you don't like yuri, i ask that you leave now, cuz this story is full of it. But if you're into that kinda shit, please;**_

**Enjoy the show ;)  
**

* * *

The heavy rain drummed against Yoruichi's window. Clouds of grey and black filled the sky, rain fell like sheets of wet paper, and the occasional lightning bolt disrupted the darkness. The streets outside were nearly flooded and there wasn't a soul to be found on them. The intense storm had been going on for hours now and showed no sign of letting up anytime soon. A perfect excuse for Yoruichi to take the night off.

Yoruichi was lying on her living room sofa with a book in hand, a steaming cup of tea siting on the table next to her. She had her stereo on in an attempt to drown out the sound of the rain and thunder. Her light purple hair was in its usual pony tail and slung over one shoulder, so she could twist a finger through it as she read. Her cloths were simple and comfortable; open blouse, lace push-up bra, and black yoga pants without shoes. As she read the book she'd been trying to finish for days, she felt the soothing music begin to push her to sleep.

Before her eyes closed, a loud banging at her door shocked her awake. She whipped the sleep from her eye's and slid up so her back rested on the arm of the sofa. She looked at the door with irritated inquisition. Who would be coming by? And why would they do so in the rain? Whoever it was definitely wanted to get in because they continued knocking non-stop. She climbed off the sofa and moved swiftly toward the door. "Who is it?" She asked, having to shout to be heard over the constant knocking.

"It's me." A voice answered. "Will you let me in, it's pouring out here."

Yoruichi opened the door to find a soaking Soifon standing on her doorstep, her body shivering slightly. The young Asian girl was still wearing her school uniform which was now completely soaked through, with her school bad slung across her body. "Soifon, what are you doing here?" Yoruichi demanded. A sort of amused concern at seeing her young girlfriend drenched and shivering colored her voice. "And why the hell are you running around in the middle of a storm?"

"I got into a fight with my dad, so I left." She looked down as her face heated up and turned a light shade of red. She clutched her arms tighter as the shivering got worse. "I came her cause I didn't know where else to go." Soifon felt a warm hand gently take her by the arm. She looked up to see Yoruichi's face was now an inch away from hers.

Yoruichi gave a toothy grin and tugged lightly on Soifon's arm. "Get in here," she demanded. "Before my little bee catches a cold." Soifon hurried into the warm house, over joyed to finally be out of the rain. She didn't go too far in, kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag by the door. The warmth of the house seemed to only make her shake even more in her wet cloths. When she sneezed she heard Yoruichi laughing behind her. "I think you should change out of those cloths quick, or you really will get sick."

Soifon looked down at herself and couldn't help but laugh herself. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Yoruichi locked the door and started toward the kitchen. "I think some of your clothes are still here. Go upstairs and change while I make you some tea. And I think you should stay here tonight." She turned the stove on and placed her black tea pot over the flames. When she turned back, Soifon was just reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Hey," the young girl froze mid-step and looked over her shoulder. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

For a moment Soifon didn't understand, until her coco skinned lover beckoned her over with a finger. Soifon grinned and ran back to Yoruichi. Wrapping her slim arms around her dark neck, Soifon pulled Yoruichi in and roughly crushed their lips together. The kiss turned red hot within moments as Yoruichi wrapped her arms around her girlfriends slender waist and pulled her even closer. Soifon's wet cloths soaked through to her girlfriends skin, creating a shiver that passed between them. They broke apart breathlessly, lips still but an inch away as grey orbs fell into a warm golden gaze. "Thanks kiddy." Soifon whispered.

Yoruichi gave her toothy smile again, "Anytime, my little bee."

Soifon untangled herself and proceeded up the stairs, now much happier than when she had arrived.

Soifon decided to shower before changing cloths. She always though Yoruichi's bathroom was really big for just one person, the shower alone was big enough for several people. The bedroom was the same way; a California king sized bed underneath a big window, a small make up corner, a message chair across from the bed, and a nice size walk-in closet. Soifon didn't so much mind the bed though, since she spent much of her visiting time on it anyway; one of the perks of dating a goddess in her mind.

After her quick shower Soifon exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped securely around her. Soifon found her cloths inside a drawer labeled "my little bee" just inside the closet. From it she pulled a white tank top, a pair of underwear, and shorts then made her way over to the bed. As she swiftly threw on her cloths, Soifon heard music coming from downstairs. She tossed the used towel back into the bathroom on her way out, and worked to put on her shirt as she walked back down stairs.

Yoruichi was dancing in the middle of the living room as Soifon reached the bottom of the stairs. She had moved some of the furniture back to make more room, giving her a wide birth to move around as she pleased. Soifon watched as she moved her hips in sync with the beat, running her hands up her sides, across her front, and through her purple locks. It was a sight that set Soifon's insides on fire the longer she watched. When Yoruichi noticed her girlfriend checking her out, she flashed her sexy smile and a winked. "See anything you like?" Yoruichi teased. She dropped it to the floor and slowly, with hands tracing every curve and every asset all the way up her body, rose back to full height.

Soifon's body temperature went out of control and her face turned bright red. She turned away, trying to hide the massive blush that had just taken over her face. She clutched the hem of her shirt, twisting it in an attempt to keep her hand busy. She looked back toward the caramel skinned woman and noticed she had stopped dancing and was watching Soifon nervously play with her shirt.

Yoruichi giggled at her girlfriends timid behavior. Admittedly she found this young, inexperienced act of Soifons very sexy. "Your tea is over there. I suggest you drink that before it gets cold." She pointed toward the counter in the kitchen, watching as the young woman padded across the carpet floor and into the kitchen. Soifon grabbed her tea off the counter and walked back into the living room. She noticed her books were drying on the table as she sat down, so she decided to try finishing some homework instead of watching Yoruichi's seductive dance.

Usually, whenever Soifon was studying nothing short of a nuclear explosion could shake her concentration. She'd studied at Yoruichi's house before; the two of them would sit on the sofa or in bed with a clutter of papers scattered around them. Yoruichi usually always had some kind of work she needed to do for her job as a stock broker and Soifon found she studied better in the company of her goddess. Tonight however, Yoruichi seemed uninterested in working, and Soifon was also finding it hard to concentrate.

Soifon looked up from her work, watching her caramel goddess sway her arms and hips in contrasting directions. She spun around slowly as a new song filtered in on her stereo. Her blouse was barely closed now, only two or three buttons holding the two folds together in the front. Her honey golden eyes stared straight at Soifon, meeting that smoky grey gaze she loved so deep in her heart. She turned to the side, putting one hand on her hips and the other combed through her purple hair. Soifon watched Yoruichi turn in a circle, rockin' her curvaceous body side to side.

_**I think about the day I met the perfect stranger, I think about us.  
And I think about the day I got wrapped around your fingers, I think about us.**_

Yoruichi faced Soifon, beckoning her over with one hand while the other stayed wrapped in her hair. Soifon's normally pale cheeks turned red and her hands began to shake uncontrollably. "You know I can't dance." She said, shaking her franticly hoping that would be the end of it. But of course, she knew Yoruichi better than that; the older woman calling her over in a more desiring manor. Soifon shook her head again and reiterated, "I have no sense of rhythm."

Yoruichi dropped her arms, her golden eyes looking irritably at Soifon. "Come here, Soifon." She commanded, pointing to a spot in front of her. The young girl decided to do as she was told or she knew Yoruichi would make her pay for it somehow later. She dropped her pencil inside her book, moving slowly around the table toward the caramel goddess. Yoruichi took one hand and spun Soifon around, hugging the pale trembling body close to hers. "Relax Soifon, I'm right here. Just follow me, ok." Soifon nodded, a slight tremor shaking her body as Yoruichi's warm breath touched her ear.

_**The sun was shining on you.  
The lord was smiling at me.  
And love was calling us I had my mind made up.**_

Soifon relaxed herself into Yoruichis arms, happy to feel those caramel mounds pressing against her back as the moved together. Yoruichi began leading her in a step-together, step-together style of dance, placing both hands on slender hips to help guide them. She buried her face in dark tresses, taking in the sweet scent of her lover.

_**And I can't stop lovin' you  
I can't help myself  
And I can't get over you  
No matter what I tell myself, baby.**_

Yoruichi spun the girl around and pulled her in close, this time facing each other. Their eye's were locked on each other in an unyielding gaze. The space between their faces decreased until Yoruichi was resting her fore head on Soifon's, their eyes closed and hearts racing fiercely. Soifon's temperature was on the raise, her body instinctively following her partner. A light blush colored her face when Yoruichi took her hands and interlaced them with her own, their hips never stopping.

_**Never thought I'd ever love anyone else in my weakness, I think about us.  
And I think about the day left without speaking, I think about us.  
I think about the love we had for our children, I think about us.  
I think about the way we laughed without reason, I think about us girl.**_

"You see? This isn't so bad now, is it?" Soifon felt a smile break across her face. She turned her body away again, finding it easier to follow like this. Skillfully, Yoruichi raised Soifon's arms above her head, sliding them down her silky skin till she reached her hips. Soifon cupped the back of Yoruichi's head, cocking her own head so to reveal more of her neck.

Yoruichi took the silent invitation and attached her lips to Soifon's neck, pepper her soft pale skin with kisses. Her lips traveled up and down the girls neck then to her shoulder, their hips never falling out of sync. Soifon's lips parted, releasing a soft choir of moans. Yoruichi slid her one hand under her girlfriends shirt, scratching her nails across her toned stomach. A smile interrupted her kisses when she heard the younger girl moan more loudly at this.

_**There will be no more lies.  
Somebody tell me why I feel like I'm dying  
Lord what's come over me  
Oh baby can't you see**_

Soifon hissed and arched her back when Yoruichi roughly bit into her should, soothing the bruised flesh with her wet tongue. The young woman's breathing grew heavy as skilled hands reached inside her top, fondling and pushing her perky breast together as equally skilled lips sucked along the pulse line. Soifon's mind became flooded with burning desire, the music slowly becoming white noise behind her drawn out moans and whimpers. "Ah, Yoruichi." She whispered as sharp teeth tasted her skin again.

_**That I can't stop loving you  
I can't help myself  
And I can't get over you  
No matter what I tell myself baby  
Yea Yea**_

_**I can't stop loving you(stop loving you girl)  
No matter how hard I try  
And I can't get over you  
And I don't know why**_

Yoruichi started pulling Soifon's shirt over her head, smiling when she helped by raising her arms. When the top was gone, the dark haired girl spun on her heel suddenly and wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck. The caramel goddess dropped the shirt to the floor and put her arms around her lovers waist as their lips crashed together. The kiss became hot and wet within moments, Yoruichi's ample breasts pushing against Soifon's smaller ones making them both moan. Soifon instantly parted her lips, accepting Yoruichi's tongue inside the wet tunnel. Their tongue danced with each other, traveling to each corner and tasting them diligently.

As they broke apart, single string saliva hung between their lips. Their noses were but an inch apart, both of them breathing heavily from the intense passion of their kiss. Yoruichi cupped the side Soifon's face, gently caressing her cheek with her thumb. "Maybe we should go upstairs." She whispered.

Soifon nodded, her eyes fluttering open. "I think you might be right." Soifon kissed the goddess once more before following her toward the stairs. Their feet hit every other step all the way to the top. Yoruichi grabbed Soifon at the top of the stairs, pinning her to the wall with her larger form and holding her wrists above her head. The young Asian fought resisted at first, quickly submitting when dark lips brushed against her own. She closed her eyes, moaning into her lovers mouth.

Yoruichi kissed her way across a pale cheek, leaving wet kisses down her neck and shoulder to the collar bone. Soifon's whimpering moans encouraged her as she nibbled the creamy flesh. Her dark lips touched every inch of skin they could reach; sucking, biting, and soothing that honey sweet flesh beneath her. Her golden eyes watched Soifon writhe and squirm to her touch, her head cocked to the side to hide a light blush. Watching Soifon like this was driving Yoruichi crazy, the evidence of her growing heat pooling at her very center. She took a single pink nipple between her teeth, biting down on the appendage and flicking it with her tongue; making Soifon scream in desperate pleasure. Yoruichi adjusted herself so her leg was between Soifon's, sliding her hands down along her sides, over her hips, and around to clutch her tight ass.

Soifon gave a sharp yelp from Yoruichi's nails pushing into her skin. A fresh flush of color invaded her face, her breathing getting heavy and quick. Yoruichi raised her leg and pulled Soifon's hips forward so she was pressed against her thigh, catching her red lips to swallow the flurry of moans this created. Soifon bucked her hips forward and back slowly, grinding her core against the toned muscles. Her hands rushed to Yoruichi's shoulders and gripped them tightly as she got faster, blunt nails digging in deeper with each thrust. Yoruichi held her lovers ass tighter, pressing in closer and swallowing each moan feed to her. Soifon ripped her lips away with a cry. "Oh yes…YORUICHIIII!" Her voice cracked and her body quaked madly. She rested her head against Yoruichi's chest as she cried out again louder, her grip now painfully tight and her entire body shaking.

Yoruichi felt her shuddering, her breathing slowing gradually, and her grip loosening. She let her lover down slowly off her thigh, holding her close until she recovered. Soifon's body was glistening with sweat and her body was trembling. She planted a kiss on Soifon's head while stroking her back. "Are you ok baby?" Soifon exhaled slowly and gave a slow nod. Once her energy returned, Soifon put her arms around the creamy caramel neck and pulled Yoruichi in to kiss her. Yoruichi exhaled a slow moan as the young vixen pushed past her lips to taste all her spots inside the wet crevice. She lifted Soifon into her arms and carried her the rest of the way bridal style. Soifon blushed intensly, surprised at how much this unusual act from her goddess turned her on.

Yoruichi let Soifon down on the bed, hovering just a few inches above her. Her golden eyes looked over Soifon's fair skin, the tips of her fingers gingerly stroking her toned stomach. Soifon's fair skin was glowing, her lips red and puffy, her breast so cute and perfectly shaped, her hair messy, and her stormy grey eyes unbelievably sexy. "You are so damn _sexy_, Soifon." Yoruichi's whispered hotly, her words creating a whole new color of blush on her girlfriends face.

Soifon's eyes flared and she grabbed Yoruichi by her collar, pulling her face only an inch away. "Shut up and kiss me." Soifon closed that last inch of space to captured Yoruichi's lips. Her goddess offered no resistance, parting her lips to allow Soifon access to some of her most stimulating spots. Soifon's hands trailed slowly down the smooth skin, admiring the silky texture of her lovers skin before diligently starting to unbutton her blouse; one cream colored button at a time. Finally unfastening the last button, Soifon pushed the offending garment off Yoruichi's body and discarded it absentmindedly. Her arms immediately wrapped around Yoruichi's back, unclasping her bra with ease and tossing it away.

Yoruichi exhaled a slow moan as her bare breast made contact with Soifon's, effectively relaxing more. She supported her weight on one hand, the other moving between pale thighs to cup her lovers hot sex. Her fingers teased Soifon's swollen clit, pinching and circling the still very sensitive area. Soifon broke the kiss, hissing soft and long through clenched teeth then releasing a whimpering sigh. Yoruichi dove her hand inside Soifon's shorts and under her panties, running two dexterous fingers along her lower lips. Her fingers were soon coated with the nectar of her girlfriends first orgasm, making her smile with devious pride. She pulled her hands back out and watched the colorless juices dripping off her dark fingers. "Look at how wet you are." Yoruichi put the juice coated digits in her mouth, sucking and licking off every drop of nectar. She smiled at Soifon watching her lick the honey flavored nectar from her fingers, swiveling her tongue around them like a sexual lollipop. When she was done she popped the cleaned digits out of her mouth and smiled at Soifon. "It makes me want to fuck you even more."

As the golden eyed goddess leaned in for another kiss, she was stopped by a firm arm against her chest. Soifon quickly reversed their positions, forcing he way on top to straddle Yoruichi's hips. Yoruichi offered playful resistance but was quickly and firmly subdued, held down to the bed by her wrists as Soifon roughly kiss and nibbled her neck. "What are you doing, Soifon?" she asked through heavy breaths.

Soifon levitated her mouth over her girlfriends ear. "What I want." She punctuated her intentions by licking along her girlfriends earlobe. Yoruichi started to retort but was abruptly stopped by familiar pink lips, whatever words she had were shoved back down her throat by young woman's tongue. Soifon could taste herself on Yoruichi's mouth. She freed her girlfriends wrists and trailed them south, roughly taking hold of large chocolate mounds. As Soifon pulled away, a thin string of spit dangled between their mouths. She licked the saliva away and looked down at Yoruichi. "You made me cum," She squeezed the captured breasts harshly. "Now I'm going to make you cum." Yoruichi attempted no reply this time, relaxing her heated body as her golden gaze met Soifon's determined expression.

Soifon crept down Yoruichi's body, planting a garden of wet kisses across creamy milk chocolate skin, stopping once she reached the hem of her yoga pants. "Open your legs." Yoruichi obeyed immediately, spreading her legs wide for Soifon to fit between them. Soifon smiled when she looked upon Yoruichi's center, the crotch of her pants were noticeably wet. Tiny white fingers stroked the length of the goddess' slit, making the purple haired woman's' body shiver lightly. "Looks like someone else is really wet herself." Soifon teased. She found Yoruichi's clit and pressed two fingers over it, making the older woman whimper and squirm as she rotated the sensitive bud in small circles. "How does that feel?" she inquired, pushing a little closer.

Yoruichi hummed softly and nodded. "G-good." She finally managed. Her body was getting hotter and her pussy wetter with each small circle, driving her closer and closer to that blissful release. "Faster." Soifon obeyed, moving beneath the pants for more tender contact. Yoruichi's breathing grew harsh and taxing, her legs twitching with each complete rotation. Her mind was on fire with pleasure, she could feel her body being so close to orgasming. She groaned in frustration when Soifon stopped suddenly, withdrawing her hand from inside Yoruichi's pants. The older woman looked down at her girlfriend licking delightfully at her fingers, her own eyes full of irritated confusion. "Why the hell did you stop? I was so close." She demanded, slamming her fist on the mattress to punctuate her frustration.

Soifon grinned as she licked her lovers juices from her fingers. "I know. But I told you, I'm doing it my way." She kissed her girlfriends pouting lips. Soifon hated to disappoint her goddess, but she couldn't help getting a perverse pleasure out of seeing her in such heat. Breaking contact for just a moment, Soifon pulled off her girlfriends yoga pants and tossed them away. Yoruichi kept her legs far apart, striking a sexy pose with one foot on the bed and the other in the air. Soifon wet her lips when she saw her goddess' pussy; a colorless liquid spilled out over chocolate lips and thighs, a bright pink filling begging for her attention. She decided at that moment, the fire in her stomach blazing again, the time for games was over.

Yoruichi let her weight fall back on the bed as Soifon went to work, brushing her warm tongue up her wet slit. The younger woman put her mouth around the dark pussy, pushing her tongue deep inside her lovers core. She hummed in delight as she tasted the sweet essence of her lover, lapping up the colorless liquid from her inner walls. Her stormy gaze watched Yoruichi; she was so sexy. Yoruichi was holding her own breast, pinching and pulling on her own nipple to add to the maddening pleasure. Her head moved side to side, eyes closed and one finger held between her teeth. The fire within was growing every second, she could feel her climax rushing ever closer. She arched her back as Soifon sucked her clit into her mouth, pushing her chest against her palm. Yoruichi's screams were tearing at her throat now, her pussy so hot and wet that Soifon easily slipped two fingers inside. Yoruichi's inner walls stretched to accommodate the intruders.

Soifon pushed in down to the knuckle, then pulled out to the tip and back in. She pumped hard into Yoruichi from the start, sucking her clit vigorously as she relished in Yoruichi's screams. A new flood of juices spilled over her fingers, the speed of her fingers steadily gaining velocity.

Yoruichi's voice resonated around the room, her inhibitions lost in a sea of pain and ecstasy. She dropped her hips down on Soifon's intruding fingers, helping her sexy bee to sink deeper inside her luscious cocoa pussy. She grabbed her breast firmly in both hands, squeezing and pushing them as hard as she could. "Yes… fuck me Soifon… please make me cum." Soifon forced another finger inside, pumping as quick and hard as her muscles would allow. Yoruichi cried bloody pleasure as infernal climax rippled her body, the essences of her orgasm jetting out to cover Soifon's face. The dark haired woman pulled out and offered her mouth to the spraying juices, smiling as she drank in Yoruichi cum. Yoruichi's body went limp on the bed as the pressure dropped. Her body continued to tremble and she whimpered as the intense orgasm finished its course. Soifon caressed her goddess' core, soothing the punished area.

"I love it when you cum, Yoruichi." Soifon whispered. As Yoruichi's body calmed down, she leaned in to kiss her. Yoruichi's lips were trembling slightly, her hands wrapping around Soifon's neck to pull her closer, and therefore deeper. The golden eye goddess' moan inside her girlfriends mouth as she tasted her nectar on those soft pink lips and wet tongue. They sat up straight, Soifon brought her arms around Yoruichi's waist as they made out. Yourichi rested her forehead against Soifon's, taking a few moments to catch her last stray breaths.

"You are really good at that." Yoruichi complimented. Her face was beaded with sweat and her eyes had a sheet of glaze over them. Her raged breathing was slowly returning to normal. Her purple hair was wild and messy, but Soifon thought that just made her even sexier. She kissed her girlfriend again without warning, trying to get the last droplets of her cum off her lips. She licked the spit and cum from her lips as they separated.

"My goddess has taught me well." The older woman at her lovers appraisal, rewarding her with another passionate kiss. They fell back onto the bed, laying on their side so their arms would have to let go. Soifon pulled away, her grey gaze once again swiftly caught by alluring honey golden eyes. She buried her head in Yoruichi's chest, listening to the still rapid sound of her golden heartbeat. "I want to stay here," she said. "Just like this, forever."

Yoruichi pulled her in closer, stroking the back her head and soothing her with a kiss. "You can stay here as long as you want. I will never leave you." She felt Soifon's grip strengthen around her. Small tears escaped the young woman's eyes and trickled down the dark body holding her. Yoruichi looked outside and noticed the rain had stopped. She planted a lasting kiss in dark locks and nestled her face within them. Holding onto the Soifon until she drifted to sleep, falling asleep herself not long after.

* * *

_**Alright, so there you have it. Not sure, but i hope it turned out OK. This one is a bit more tame than my other, but I hope you're ok with that. If you haven't already, check out some of the other stories I've written; word is they're pretty cool. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and i can't wait to read your reviews.  
**_


End file.
